Happy Birthday Mr Grayson
by breenieweenie
Summary: ONESHOT. AU: For Richard Grayson's 21st birthday his best friends have a little surprise for him... a little surprise known as The White Tiger. LEMON ROBxSTAR MILD BBxRAE JINXxCYxBEE


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own this one shot.

_Lemon_! Everyone is out of character, deal with it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Happy Birthday Mr. Grayson"**

Richard Grayson looked himself over in the mirror. He was tall, about 6'2, and utterly gorgeous. He had jet black hair that he always had spiked in some unruly manner and the clearest blue eyes imaginable, which he, unfortunately, kept hidden under dark sunglasses. He had a very handsome face: perfect nose, strong jaw, and very kissable lips. His body was athletic and toned and he was the desire of all the women he knew. He continued to look himself over in the mirror, contemplating whether or not he should change his clothes. He wore a pair of jeans, a silk black button down shirt and a pair of all white adidas shoes. After staring at himself a few more minutes, he decided he was dressed fine.

"Master Richard.." Alfred opened his bedroom door slightly, "Master Victor and Master Garfield are waiting down in the foyer."

"Thanks Al." Richard said as he passed him and made his way downstairs.

Victor Stone and Garfield Logan stood waiting in the foyer. Victor Stone was a very tall, very athletic, very good looking man. He was a little over 6'5 in height with creamy chocolate skin. He seemed to have muscles everywhere and his face was strong and handsome. He was wearing a pair of blue and white nike shoes, white jeans and a blue and black football jersey. Garfield Logan was also a very handsome looking man. He had olive skin, dark green eyes, and a nice body. He was not as athletic or tall as Richard or Victor, but he wasn't scrawny either. He was wearing khaki pants, a green shirt, khaki vans shoes, and he had on a green baseball hat.

"So what's this surprise I've been hearing about?" Richard asked as he entered the foyer.

"Dude, you are gonna freak!" Garfield exclaimed.

"Relax. It is a surprise. Besides you only turn 21 once. I 'm actually kinda glad you decided not to have the huge party 'cause it would have been difficult to get ya this.." Victor continued, "But you are gonna freak!"

"So are we gonna take a driver?"

"NO!" Garfield and Victor both yelled in unison.

"Uh.. okay. Then lets get going." Richard led the way outside.

The boys piled into Victor's blue convertible mustang and drove off into the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car pulled up to a huge mansion on the outskirts of the city. Richard noticed right away that the mansion was larger than Bruce's and it had an air of sophistication about it. They boys stepped out of the car and slowly made their way up to the giant doors.

"Where are we?" Richard asked nervously.

Victor rang the bell and looked at him, "Like we said before.. you only turn 21 once."

"Yeah is this some kind of weird bar?"

Garfield chuckled and shook his head, "This my friend.. is The White Tiger."

Richard gasped and stared at his friends as the large door opened slightly.

"Hello Gentlemen. May I help you?" A very tall and extremely scary looking man said.

"Yes. We have an appointment. A birthday surprise of Mr. Grayson." Garfield said.

The door opened wider and allowed the men to pass through. "Right this way gentlemen." The large man brought them into a huge room covered in persian rugs and old antiques, very classy looking. "Please wait here while I get Madam Lee to handle your needs." The large man made his way through two huge doors with an emblem of an enormous white tiger on it and the boys were left in silence.

"What the fuck guys!" Richard glared at them, "You brought me to a god damn whore house! What the fuck is wrong with you!"

Victor laughed, "Man calm down. It isn't a whore house per say, more of a brothel or bordello, but that isn't the point. This is high class stuff. These girls are only touched by the richest and most powerful men around. Do you know how difficult it was to get an appointment? And you Rich, my man, are getting the cream of the crop.. the most expensive, most beautiful, most enchanting courtesan available."

"Yeah," Garfield added, "I hear this woman is so good and so hard to get that she has only slept with a select few. Men don't get to choose her, she chooses them. So be greatful."

Richard sighed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah so how much is this 'courtesan' worth?"

Victor smiled, "well.. if she does choose you, its no less than 30 grand for an evening with her."

Richard's jaw dropped, "Are you fucking crazy? She better be some piece of ass. This is fucking ridiculous, 30 grand for some whore!"

"Dude, watch your mouth. They aren't whores. They are actually very well respected and they have friends in high places." Garfield said harshly.

Richard sighed and at that moment the two large doors opened, and very tall slender woman appeared. She was wearing a very tight green kimono dress and had her black hair pulled up into a tight bun. She looked to be in her early forties, but she was very attractive. She walked over to the boys and shook all of their hands.

"Hello gentlemen. I am Madam Lee and I run The White Tiger. I will take each of you in separately... the birthday boy being last. You may do whatever you wish with the girls as long as they have no objections. You are welcome to sleep the night here." The woman looked them over, "Which one of you is Mr. Logan?"

Garfield stepped forward with a grin on his face. "That would be me."

The woman nodded and turned back towards the double doors, "Right this way." Garfield followed the woman through the doors.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After passing numerous beautiful women downstairs, he was led upstars by the madam. He stood infront of a large black door. The door opened. He stepped inside and looked around. It was a dark room. It had long silk purple curtains hanging infront of huge windows. There was a small table lamp on top of the dresser lighting the room in an eerie glow. The room smelled of incense. There was a bookshelf against the wall with lots of old looking thick books on it. There was a large bed in the corner. It had a dark green silk comforter over it. In the center of the bed was a gorgeous woman. She had milky white skin with grey undertones, her hair was a long deep shade of violet which matched her eyes, and her body was amazing. She was wearing a midnight blue bra with matching panties and a pair of black knee high boots. She had a jewel in the middle of her forehead.

"And who might you be?" She said in a seductive tone.

"I'm.. a.. Garfield Logan." Garfield gulped.

The woman smiled at him mischievously and dangled a pair of handcuffs from her small fingers, "Well, Garfield.. My name is Raven. Are you ready to have some fun?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victor sat on a couch and while Richard paced back and forth nervously.

"Chill man. You are gonna enjoy yourself. Relax." Victor said.

"We are in a fucking whore house! I can't relax, what if Bruce was to find out?" Richard whispered harshly.

Victor laughed, "I'm sure Bruce is a regular customer. So shut up."

Richard was about to respond when the two large doors opened again. Madam Lee walked in and looked and Victor, "Mr. Stone I presume?" Victor nodded and stood up. "Please follow me." Madam Lee said and walked through the large doors again with Victor in tow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madam Lee led Victor downstairs through a hidden hallway. He looked in awe at all the beautiful paintings and statues. He was soon standing in front of a large yellow door. Victor turned to say something to Madam Lee, but she was gone. She simply dissappeared, probably down another corridor. Victor shrugged and opened the yellow door. The room was a bright yellow color with pink roses painted on the walls. There was big lush chairs and sofas placed casually through out the room. In the center of the room was a giant hot tub. In the middle of the tub were two women kissing eachother passionately as if Victor did not exist. The first girl had mocha colored skin with deep chocolate eyes. Her hair was up into two buns on top of her head. She finally took note of Victor and winked at him, while the other girl licked at her neck. The other girl had a greyish colored skin and pink hair up into two piggy tails. Her eyes were a smokey grey. Both woman turned to look at him, licking their lips in pleasure.

"You must be Mr. Stone.." They said in unison. Victor just grinned and nodded dumbly.

The pink hair woman smiled at him, "I'm Jinx and my beautiful partner here is Bee." Jinx said as she casually pinched at Bee's nipple. Bee moaned out and motioned for Victor to come over. Victor made his way to the tub and stripped as fast as he could.

"Please.." The women said in unison, "Join us?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard sat on the sofa and looked at his watch. _'How long is this gonna take? This is such bullshit. 30 fucking grand for waiting. Shit!'_ Richard stood up, right as the double doors opened.

"Mr. Grayson.. If you would be so kind as to follow me." Madam Lee led the way through the giant doors. Richard followed behind her and gasped at what he saw. There were beautiful women everywhere kissing, touching, and tasting eachother. There were also some of the most powerful men of Gotham watching them lustfully. He noticed the mayor along with some senators and congressman playing cards and drinking. There were women on their laps, kissing them, groping them. He knew this place had power, but did not realize how much.

Soon he found himself on the fourth floor of the giant mansion. Madam Lee had taken him through many hallways and he could no longer hear the music or laughing coming from downstairs. Madam Lee stopped infront of two large red doors. She smiled at Richard and opened the doors gracefully.

"Mr. Grayson, your lady awaits.."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard walked into the large room and felt the doors close behind him. The room wasn't too dark, as there were candles placed through out it and a large fireplace with a roaring fire. The walls were a deep red color and black curtains hung around the large windows. There was a large black sofa in one corner. He saw a large bed with black and red linens covering it, most likely silk. Against the far right wall there was a table with two giant chairs, a woman occupying one with her back to him. He slowly walked towards her.

"You must be the birthday boy.." Her angelic voice caught him off guard. He wasn't expecting some whore, or rather courtesan to have such a beautiful voice.

"Uh.. yeah. Call me Richard." He said nervously as he scratched the back of his head. He noticed the woman stand up and turned to face him and his heart completely stopped.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever layed eyes on, and Richard Grayson has been around tons of beautiful women. She had dark red hair in spiraling curls down her back. Her bright green eyes peered out through a black see through lace mask. Her lips were perfectly shaped and would shame the reddest of roses. He then let his gaze linger on her body. She was tall, about 5'9 and had a body to die for. She was wearing a very tight, very revealing black lace corset that barely held in her ample bosom. She had a slender waist and legs that went on forever. He stared at her long luscious legs, The were covered in black thigh high stockings that had straps connecting to the black thong of her corset. He felt his pants tighten and tried to make eye contact with her.

"So, Mr. Grayson.." Her eyes held a michevious glint, "How can I make your fantasies come true?"

Richard gulped, "Please.. uh call me Richard. Um.. What is your name?"

She smiled warmly and walked over to him. She took his hand in hers and led him over to the table and motioned for him to sit in a chair. He complied and watched her every move. She gracefully poured them two shots of brandy and sat on the edge of the table facing him with her chest directly in his face.

"Please Richard. Do not be nervous. I am just here to make you comfortable. We do not have to do anything you do not want to. We can sit and talk all night if you wish, but please do not fear me. I do not bite." The women took his hand and placed it on her thigh. Richard felt his face grow hot. He had never felt this nervous with a woman before.

"O..once again.. wh.. who are you?" Richard stuttered.

She leaned down to him and kissed his earlobe, "I am whoever you want me to be." She whispered sending chills up his spine as she casually pulled his dark glasses from his face. _'Oh god, control yourself man! She is just like any regular girl... well maybe not. She is here for my pleasure. SHIT! just relax!' _Richard inhaled her scent. She smelled so amazing, so enchanting. It was almost like wildflowers and a waterfall blended together. He breathed in her scent again and then looked at her.

"You have the most beautiful eyes." She stared into his eyes intently.

"Please tell me your name." He whispered to her.

She smiled, "I am Lady Koriand'r, but please call me Kori." She quickly pulled the see through lace mask from her face.

"Koriand'r... thats different, but very beautiful. Where are you from?" Richard leaned closer to her, looking in her eyes.

"A little country far away from here. You've probably never heard of it." She let her fingers trace down his cheek and she felt him shiver. She noted how handsome he was and how very polite and refined he was also. She smiled at him.

"So tell me Richard. What can I do to make your birthday wishes come true?"

Richard gulped. "I don't know. I mean.. I.. uh.. I've never done this before. I mean.. I've done_ it_.. I've just never.. payed for it."

Lady Kori frowned a little at his statement, "Please relax. We do not need to talk of such things as payment."

Richard sighed and just stared at her. Lady Kori soon smiled and leaned close to him so their lips were almost touching.

"Would you like to play with me?"

Richard felt his breath come in short gasps_. 'God Dammit Richard! Control Yourself. She hasn't even touched you yet and your acting like you are about to blow a load in her face! Shit! Calm down!'_

Lady Kori grabbed a small dagger off the table behind her, she slowly ran it along his cheek careful not to pierce his skin. Richard closed his eyes and felt the cool blade against his heated face. Soon the dagger was pressed against his neck and then the fabric of his shirt. Before Richard knew what was happening, Lady Kori carefully started to cut off the buttons of his shirt. Richard opened his eyes and watched her finish cutting the buttons off. She opened his shirt and stared at his bare chest, casually running the blade of the dagger across it.

"You have a beautiful body." Lady Kori commented, leaning closer to him.

"So... So do you." Richard Murmured. Lady Kori smiled and softly cut him with the dagger right below his left nipple. Richard winced a little at the pain, but did not try to stop her. Lady Kori brought the dagger up to her lips and seductively licked the blood off the blade. Richard just watched her and felt his pants tighten even more. Lady Kori grabbed Richard's hand and pulled him into a standing position inbetween her legs and slowly licked the blood off of his chest. Richard shivered and rested his hands on her thighs, gently rubbing them. Lady Kori smiled and tossed what was left of his shirt on the floor.

"Tell me what you want Richard.." Lady Kori whispered as she traced her fingers along his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them.

"Just you.. Kori.. God I want you.." Richard breathed and ran his fingers through her hair and then brought his lips to hers. Within an instant, their tongues were battling for dominance and their hands were feverishly trying to touch every part of one another. Lady Kori broke the kiss and smiled at him. She scooted back on the table and slowly started to unhook her corset. Richard just held his breath as her corset was tossed to the floor. He stared at her magnificent body and bit his lip.

"You are truly the most beautiful creature.." Richard whispered. Lady Kori simply smiled She grabbed his hand and pulled him on top of her. Soon, everything else that was on the small table went crashing to the floor. The two were kissing eachother passionately and Lady Kori soon had Richard stripped to his boxers. Richard gracefully picked Lady Kori up and took her towards the bed, their lips never breaking their kiss. He layed her down gently and climbed on top of her, kissing at her neck and desperately trying to pull her thong off. Within a matter of moments, Lady Kori rolled over so she was on top and she smiled at him.

"Patience is a virtue." Lady Kori smiled and stood on the bed over him. She gracefully unhooked her stockings from her thong and slowly slid the thong down over her luscious hips and long legs. Richard couldn't take his eyes off of her. Soon she stood before him in nothing but her black stockings. Lady Kori slowly sat down and straddled his hips, running her fingers over his taught stomach. He could feel her heat through the fabric off the boxers and his body ached to be inside her. She leaned forward and slowly ran her tongue in small circles around his nipple, while pinching the other. She flicked her tongue lower until her tongue was tracing the rim of his boxers.

Richard groaned and and ran his fingers through her hair, pulling her closer to his body. Lady Kori slid her fingers into each side of his boxers and siftly pulled them off of him. Richard's body shivered at the sudden lack of clothing and he felt goosebumps as Lady Kori began to gently lick his thighs. Richard moaned as he felt Lady Kori's hot mouth cover his throbbing hardness. Her tongue slowly ran up and down his shaft and Richard bucked his hips against her. She continued to lick and suck on him as she gently grabbed his balls and began to squeeze them. Richard knew he would not be able to hold out much longer and Lady Kori knew also and quickly moved her mouth off of him. Richard released the breath he was holding and smiled at her.

Lady Kori gracefully straddled his hips again and slowly felt him slide inside of her. They both moaned and the sudden pleasure they felt and slowly began to grind against eachother. Richard layed back and let his hands travel up her beautiful body and rest on her breasts. He slowly began pinching at her nipples and watched the beauty close her eyes and throw her head back in ecstasy.She pulled him up into a sitting position and began to grind against him harder. His mouth licked and sucked and one of her nipples while his fingers tweaked the other. Lady Kori slid up and down on him, sliding him almost all the way out and then slowly back in. She could feel him throb inside her and she ran her fingers through his unruly hair.

Richard quickly wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her closer to him. Lady Kori kissed him passionately, licking and sucking at his bottom lip. The two began the thrust against eachother harder and faster, both of them moaning. Soon, Richard felt himself being pushed over the edge, he tried not to lose control but his attempts were in vain. He felt Lady Kori tighten around him and he knew that she was close too.

"K..Ko..Kori..." Richard moaned as he thrust into her one last hard time. He released everything into her and felt her tighten around him, she dug her nails into his back.

"RICHARD!" Lady Kori screamed his name and felt herself climax on him, her entire body quivered. Within a few moments, Lady Kori slid off of Richard and licked back down to his hard member. Without so much as a warning, she licked and sucked it, tasting their combined juices. He shuddered at the pleasure she was bestowing on him. He grabbed her and pulled her up to him, kissing her passionately. She layed her head on his chest and they cuddled underneath the sheets.

"You are so fucking amazing." Richard breathed. Lady Kori simply smiled.

"Happy Birthday Mr. Grayson."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one shot. I know I didn't go into detail with BB/Rav and Jinx/Cy/Bee but come on, This is mostly a Rob/Star story. I thought the whole whorehouse/brothel idea was interesting. I do have more ideas and stories I am going to start working on them soon. And I know everyone was OOC, but they are at a place where you pay to sleep with people. The name "The White Tiger" was taken from the whorehouse in "Big Trouble in Little China" one of my favorite movies. So yeah, I don't own that either. Just read and enjoy, reviews are not needed, but they are appreciated.

Thanks.


End file.
